Live video review buffers are typically used to cache at least part of the video data stream from a current broadcast for review by a viewing user. The contents of the live video review buffer are typically navigated linearly by rewinding and/or forwarding from a current location in the buffer. Live video review buffers are commonly implemented on client devices such as set-top boxes (STBs) and/or as a network-based component, for example when streaming content using adaptive bit rate (ABR).